Barrington House
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | aliases = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Virginia | city = | locale = Hilltop Colony | residents = Gregory; Maggie Greene | poi = | 1st = ''Walking Dead'' #94 1st comic book appearance. "Knots Untie" 1st television appearance. }} Barrington House is a fictional residence featured in The Walking Dead comic book series and television series. In the comics, it was introduced in issue #94 in 2012 in the "A Larger World" storyline. On the television series, it first appeared in the eleventh episode of season six, "Knots Untie". Description Barrington House is an historic mansion that is located in what is now known as Hilltop Colony in the U.S. state of Virginia. The Barrington family gave the house to the state in the 1930s, and the state turned it into a living history museum. Every elementary school for fifty miles used to go there for field trips. Following the fall of society as a result of the zombie outbreak, Barrington House became the center of a group of survivors who named it Hilltop Colony. The upper attic of the house provided a great visual vantage point, and one could see everything for miles. Most of the rooms in the house were converted into living quarters, even the ones that weren't originally bedrooms. A man named Gregory became the "boss" of Hilltop Colony, and resided within Barrington House. History One of Hilltop's scouts, Paul Rovia, brought a group of visitors from Alexandria to Barrington House to meet Gregory. This group included Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, Michonne and several others. Gregory was surprised and not particularly welcoming to the group, but feigned politeness by insisting that they wash up. "It's hard to keep this place clean", he told Rick. Later, he had a conversation with Maggie who attempted to broker a trade agreement with Gregory. As events unfolded, this trade agreement expanded to include Rick's group agreeing to take out Hilltop's rivals, the Saviors. Walking Dead: Knots Untie Some days later, Maggie Greene returned to Barrington House along with Sasha Williams. She was pregnant and sick, and only having recently lost her husband, Glenn Rhee. Gregory wanted nothing to do with them, but Paul Rovia insisted that they stay at Barrington House so Maggie could recover. One of the top lieutenants of the Saviors - Simon, came to Barrington House with a throng of men, after having just let walkers inside the colony gates. Simon spoke for the group's leader, Negan, who was quite put out by the Hilltop's connection to the slaughter of their own men. Simon antagonized Gregory at length, and demanded half of all of the colony's supplies. He also did some structural damage to the house, and took with him an expensive painting that Gregory was quite fond of. After they left, Gregory embarrassingly stated to Maggie that the Saviors could be "reasonable", which earned him a punch in the jaw from Maggie Greene. Walking Dead: Go Getters See also References Category:Virginia